Jean Grey
History Early Life As children, she & Annie Malcolm were very close friends. One day while playing Frisbee outside Annie, being too competitive and not paying attention, made the catch and was soon hit by a speeding car. Jean ran over to her slowly dying friend and suddenly felt as if she was dying too. That's when Jean first got her powers. After Annie's death, Jean began to dream of fire and dancing among the stars. And then she fell into a two-year coma. Recruited by the X-Men In 1978, Jean was reading in her room from Arthur C. Clarke's Childhood Ends when Charles Xavier arrived at the Grey's home. She overheard him talking to her parents, and he wanted to meet a mutant who had a great telepathic power. Wanting to keep his promise he made to Logan in 1973, Charles wanted to recruited her. X-Men Chapter III: Apocalypse Liberty Island Incident In 2005, Dr. Jean Grey spoke before Congress, urging its members to vote against the Mutant Registration Act - which would force mutants to reveal themselves to the public. Unfortunately, she failed when Senator Kelly, a staunch proponent of the Act, outmaneuvered her in their debate. After Wolverine and Rogue were attacked by the Brotherhood of Mutants and saved by Cyclops and Storm, Jean is the one who tends to their wounds once in the X-Mansion. When Wolverine awakes, he attacks Jean - choking her before fleeing. Jean is later showing Wolverine his room. The two have a talk, and Jean puts her telepathic power to a test by reading his mind. After Xavier is affected by Mystique's toxin, Jean uses the Cerebro to track down Rogue and Magneto, but her powers aren't powerful enough to use it and, even if she manages to locate them, the machine drains her power and abilities. After experiencing the effects of Magneto's machine, Jean appears to be visibly "shaken" by the energy emitted from it - possibly corrupting her Phoenix powers that she had used against Apocalypse twenty years ago. When the X-Men arrive on Liberty Island to fight the Brotherhood, Jean battles against Toad, who kicks her to the floor, before going after Storm and doing away with her too. Jean recovered just in time to see Toad bearing down upon her, so she uses her powers to halt him in mid-air, before being attacked by his thick phlegm-mucus-slime, struggling for oxygen, breaking her concentration enough for Toad to be free of her telekinetic hold of him. After struggling vainly to get the mucus off, Jean later comes across Cyclops who saves her by blasting the encrusted slime away. Once on the top of the Liberty Statue, Jean and the other X-Men are captured and restrained by Magneto. After Wolverine's fight with Sabretooth, she and the others manage to break free. She then uses her telekinesis to guide Wolverine to Magneto's machine, freeing Rogue moments before Brotherhood's plan was accomplished. After the mission, she assists Xavier until he's healed from the poisoning. With Magneto in jail, the Brotherhood disbanded, and the Mutant Registration Act put on hold, Jean can refocus her efforts as a teacher. Alkali Lake Incident Following the battle on Liberty Island, something about Jean has changed: her powers have increased drastically. Jean is on a field trip with the rest of institute and she begins to hear everyone's thoughts in the area. Her telekinesis reacts and starts to make the electronics in the area flicker until Scott confronts her about the vast increase in her powers since the battle on Liberty Island. Jean was unable to levitate a chair across the room and now their bedroom shakes when she has nightmares, similar to the ones she had in 1983. Jean tells Scott she senses danger in their future and the two hold each other to calm one another. After Nightcrawler's attempted assassination of the President, Jean and Storm are sent to track and bring him to Xavier. Testing her new abilities, Jean flies the X-Jet with her powers - causing Storm to worry about her power. The two find Nightcrawler in an abandoned church at Boston. Jean and Storm are to see Nightcrawler again and shocked to find out that he didn't remember them. They bring him out of hiding and strikes the platform under him with lightning while Jean immobilizes him from falling. Now on speaking terms, they learn from Nightcrawler that he was forced to attack the White House while under mind control and they had erased his memories. 'Days Of Future Past' Eighteen years later, Logan is shocked to see Jean, remembering the events of Alcatraz Island and her death in the original timeline, and Jean, not knowing all the past events, is confused by his strange behavior but acts in a friendly manner. Category:Aboodash56's X-Men TRN414